ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Awesome Antics
Awesome Antics is an American hand-drawn animated sketch comedy series produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studio. It was released on November 11, 2016 and ended on August 16, 2019. Awesome Antics is inspired by Cartoon Network's MAD. Also, it contains hand-drawn animation (for skits and shorts) and flash animation (for intermission segments). Plot Recurring sketches *''Wolf vs. Sheep'' - The segment features a hungry anthropomorphic gray wolf, who tries to catch a sheep, but failing. Based on Antonio Prohias' Spy vs. Spy, MGM's Tom and Jerry and Warner Bros.' Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner. The cartoon is animated by Paramount Television Animation. *''AABS News'' - The segment features SpongeBob SquarePants and Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory as news reporters in AABS News, which is stands for A'wesome '''A'ntics 'B'roadcasting 'S'ervice. Based on MAD News, while its name is a parody of CBS News. *Cartoon Break' - The segment features flash-animated intermission sequences with inanimate objects. *Agent Xero's Post Office ''- The segment features Agent Xero and Mole are working at the post office, which is before the skit or short starts. *''Batman vs. ''- The segment features Batman fighting cartoon characters and video game characters, which is used for later episodes. Production Development Writing Voices Unlike MAD, whose voices were in its majority peformed by the show's writers, with regular voice actors appearing in recurring or guest roles, the voices in this series are performed in its majority by regular voice actors. Most of its voice cast already performed other roles in other Nickelodeon television series. Animation The animation was outsourced to AKOM Production, Ltd. (for Wolf vs. Sheep segments), Sunwoo Entertainment (for main skits) and Renegade Animation (for intermission segments). Music Episodes List of Awesome Antics episodes Voice cast Principal cast *Tom Kenny *Jeff Bennett *Mae Whitman *Paul Rugg *Maurice LaMarche *Bill Farmer *Dan Castellaneta *Rob Paulsen *Jess Harnell *Tress MacNeille *Billy West *Corey Burton *Johnny Yong Bosch *Tara Strong *Daran Norris *Susanne Blakeslee *Jeff Bergman *Grey Griffin *Bryce Papenbrook *Dionne Quan *Carlos Alazraqui *Charlie Adler *Bill Fagerbakke *Rodger Bumpass *Clancy Brown *E.G. Daily *Nancy Cartwright *Kath Soucie *Frank Welker *Travis Willingham *Dee Bradley Baker *Nolan North *Richard Steven Horvitz *Roger Craig Smith *David Kaufman *Colleen Villard *Kevin Michael Richardson *Robbie Daymond *Eric Bauza *Jim Ward *Fred Tatasciore *Phil LaMarr *Greg Baldwin *Dan Green *Janice Kawaye *Candi Milo *Catherine Taber *Jessica DiCicco *Lara Jill Miller *Cathy Cavadini *Benjamin Diskin *Lauren Tom *Cree Summer Under construction... Guest/other voices *J.G. Quintel * *Zach Callison *Estelle *Deedee Magno-Hall *Michaela Dietz *Charles Martinet *Jeremy Shada *Quinton Flynn *Mike Pollock Awards and nominations Broadcast history *Nickelodeon *Nicktoons *Nick on CBS *NickSplat Gallery Concept Art IMG_20171021_2206089_rewind.jpg|The show's logo. Official Artwork Wolf and Sheep.png|Wolf and Sheep Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Trivia *The series contains the characters from Nickelodeon, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Walt Disney Pictures, Disney Channel, Disney XD, Paramount Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Universal Studios, DreamWorks Animation, Sony Pictures Entertainment and other companies, just like MAD. *Due to the fact of having an assemble cast of regular VAs, in most of the cases, they end up to reprise their Nickelodeon and non-Nickelodeon roles (like Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Tara Strong as Timmy Turner, David Kaufman as Danny Phantom and Bryce Papenbrook as Mittens the Cat, for example). *''Wolf vs. Sheep'' segments share the animation style from the 1990-1992 episodes of Tiny Toons Adventures ''and the 4 seasons of ''Animaniacs. *This series got finished the same day Nickelodeon's other show, Knights of RedCliff: The Series, premiered. Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Nickelodeon Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Flash Animation Category:Flash animation Category:Sketch Comedies Category:Comedy Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:TV-Y7 Category:Awesome Antics Category:Nicktoons Category:2016 Category:Animation Category:Cartoons Category:American children's television series Category:2019 Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:Hand-drawn animated